Flowers for Ouran
by Shiftry-Chan
Summary: This year at Ouran High School is an absolutely dreadful one. Suizyama, a new student and cousin to Haruhi, is facing a horrible loss. Her boyfriend, Takeshi Morinozuka, JUST DIED!
1. The Tragedy of Takashi Morinozuka

The rain fell hard, and she watched as Honey kept crying. He held his dear friend's tombstone. "TAKASHI", he wailed. She grabbed at her heart as she stared at her beloved Mori's tombstone, with Honey practically had been crying so much thatshe couldn't cry anymore. She actually couldn't be more surprised that Honey could still cry. She wanted to go over to him and comfort him, but her legs were like jelly. She wanted to at least say something, but her lips seemed to be glued together. As she stared at the grave, she couldn't help but remember how this happened. She just felt so guilty because she felt she could've prevented it...

She doubled checked her trusted rifle, making sure it was loaded. She heard the sounds of her fellow allies scattering. Making sure that Miksukuni Haninozuka was alright was the objective, and failure wasn't allowed. She picked up the gun, and looked up at her boyfriend. "Takashi-Chan, are you going out into the field? You've been chosen to pursue the thugs, right?" "Don't call them that. They're doing this under the influence of drugs. They should be called..."  
"Sargent! They're bringing in reinforcements. They all have knifes, and some appear to be drunk!", an ally(Sp?) said.  
"I have to go now. Meet me when I'm done", Mori said to her. She extended her arm and said, "Takashi-Chan! I'm coming with you!"  
"Suizyama-Chan, you can't! Let me do this!", Mori responded. Suizyama watched helplessly as Mori left with his men.'I can't let him!' Suizyama thought. She raced after him when a hand suddenly appeared in front of her face. She looked at who owned the hand. She saw an all too familiar face.  
"Rookie, that's too dangerous! Please, let Sargent Morinozuka handle the situation!" Suizyama sighed and said,  
"Yes, luitenant, Sir...What are your orders?"  
"Secure the west wing!" he commanded.  
"Yes, Sir!" Suizyama said as she went to the west wing. She kept her senses open as she scanned the room. The next thing she knew, the luitenant was approaching her. "What's up, Luitenant-sama?" she asked.  
"I have bad news about the sargent..." he said. 'Takashi-Chan? No way...'  
Suizyama took off without thinking, being controlled by her own heart. She ran in the direction of the massacre her beloved went to fight off. She saw a crowd of people outside, all her allies. She began to moe through the crowd. When she saw the coarpse of her now departed love, Takashi Morinozuka.  
"TA-KA-SHI-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed. One of her allies held her back, as she stared at the red cuts covering his body, blood leaking from his mouth. "Hey, Suizyama! SUIZYAMA!"

"Suizyama!" she looked up. Haruhi was towering above her. "Everyone left, even Honey! You'll get a cold if you stay any longer."  
"You're right Haruhi. We should study for that test on Friday, huh?" Suizyama got up and left the graveyard with Haruhi. 'Good-bye forever, my dear sweet Takashi...' "Haruhi...can I hang out at your place after school for a while? I'm gonna need it..." Haruhi gave Suizyama a weak smile and said,  
"What are friends for, anyway?" Suizyama and Haruhi left the graveyard, going to Haruhi's apartment, leaving the sorrow behind.

It was late at night and Suizyama couldn't stop thinking about Takashi. 'Till death do us part… You promised me when I turned 18 and graduated high school you'd marry me if we were still together…' Suizyama squeezed her stuffed rat close to her chest. Suizyama let out a startled gasp, as if to remember something. She let go of the stuffed rat and sat up in bed. She leaned over to her dresser, turning on the bedside lamp. She held up the stuffed rat to her face and stared into the beady eyes on the stuffed animal. "Takashi gave you to me when he asked me out the first time" Suizyama said to the animal, as if it were a real rat. Suizyama began to cry as she remembered the treasured moments stitched into the small plush toy…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Man, I cannot believe this! I have to wear such a big yellow dress as my new uniform!" Suizyama complained. Then a hand flew up to her mouth when she realized she was talking to herself again. She cautiously looked around the hall, and heard someone coming around the corner. 'Oh no, not a perfect way to start the school year' she thought as she waited until the person came around the corner. Suizyama was stunned when she saw what she never expected to see at all, especially on her first day of school. Her eyes widened as she begun to scan her internal dictionary for the right words. In the end, the only thing she managed to say was, "HARUHI?!?! COUSIN HARUHI?!?" Haruhi had her own scare and replied, "Cousin Suizyama?! I thought you were in America!" "I was until I moved to Japan with a fortune my mom suddenly had." Haruhi shook her head and said, "Never mind the details. I'll she you around!" Haruhi said and took off in the direction Suizyama and her were both headed. "H-Haruhi?" Suizyama said as she watched her cousin walk away. She was walking fast and Suizyama walked just as fast to catch up with her. "Where are you going?" Suizyama asked her cousin. "I'm gonna be late. Trust me, you don't want to follow me" Haruhi said as she sped up. Suizyama grew a little mad at her cousin and said, "Maybe I want to follow you". Haruhi closed her eyes and laughed. "No, you don't" she said. She opened her eyes and saw Suizyama pouting with those famous puppy dog eyes. Haruhi laughed and let Suizyama join her. They approached the third music room in the midst of chitchat and Suizyama wasn't even paying attention when she turned her head.

_SMACK!_

"Ow!" Suizyama exclaimed after regaining her balance and putting a hand to her head. "Sorry" a deep voice said. She couldn't quite think of it, but something about his voice made her blush. "N-no it's m-my fault. I wasn't looking" Speaking of not looking, Suizyama didn't even know who she was talking to. She looked up and saw a tall Japanese boy with short black hair and looked like a senior, maybe even a junior (to Suizyama). Suizyama's eyes widened as she realized she had hit one of her new sempai. Before Suizyama could apologize again the sempai asked Suizyama where her locker was. Suizyama gave him her locker number and then he left. Suizyama watched as he left and then she turned to her cousin and asked, "Do you know who he was?" "Of course I do. That's Morinozuka Takashi, a senior at this school. He's also in the host club" Haruhi realized that she needed to be in the host club and quickly ran into the music room. "H-Hey!" Suizyama called after her cousin. Curious, she followed behind her cousin. She looked into the room and tried hard not to laugh. Inside were five high school boys dressed up in firefighter outfits. "W-What is this?" Suizyama choked out upon seeing the black-haired one with glasses hand Haruhi her own firefighter outfit. "This is the host club…" Haruhi moaned as she took the outfit from the black-haired boy. Haruhi pointed to the black-haired guy and said, "This is Kyouya, he's a sophomore, as well as Tamaki, the taller of the two blondes. The other blonde is Honey. The two with orange hair are obviously identical twins, named Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin" Then she took the firefighters outfit into a nearby changing room.


	2. The Cousin of Haruhi Fujioka

_Wow, I just realized that a part of what I meant to upload to chapter two I accidentally left out... So, I'm just going to leave the part I left out as chapter two, and what used to be chapter two will now be chapter three... Sorry about that..._

* * *

After a crazy first day of school, Suizyama caught up with her cousin Haruhi. "So this is what it feels like to be rich in a rich school. How long it will last, I do not know." "So how did you suddenly become rich?" Haruhi asked. "Well…as you probably don't know, my mom is a bit of a gambler, and she got our fortune with an incredible stroke of luck. My mom then heard about this casino here in Japan, and that is why we moved here. And I wanted to. It's been so long since I got to see you, and I did learn Japanese, as you can already tell." (Yes, they're talking in Jap) Haruhi just looked at you in complete shock. "Since when is Aunt Taki a gambler?" "I don't know. My mom just played a game of Poker one day and BOOM! Addiction!" The two fell silent for a while until Suizyama reached her locker. When she opened it, she found something shocking. Inside was an envelop that looked like somebody had slipped it in through the slits on the locker door. "W-Who would put this here!" she exclaimed. She grabbed it and undid the seal before her cousin could add anything.

_I apologize for earlier in the hallway. You can find me in the third music room everyday after school. Welcome to Ouran High School._

_Morinozuka Takashi_

Suizyama looked at Haruhi baffled. "Does this guy usually do stuff like this?" she asked. Haruhi shook her head. "I'm just as confused as you are" she answered. "Well, everybody in this school thinks you're a boy and you are part of that host club that meets in the third music room, right? Are you going there now?" "I've got no choice. I'm there dog" "What?" "Nothing. Lets just go" When the duo arrived at the host club, the others were already there, wearing the firefighter outfits they had worn before school. Haruhi quickly changed into hers, and walked over to where her fans were eargerly awaiting her. She motioned to her cousin for her to come over, but she declined the offer. She walked over to where Mori and Honey were. Suizyama made direct eye-contact with Mori and said boldly, "I got your letter" She said a little nervous. "Mori-kun wrote a letter to the new girl! Kawaii!" some of the nearby girls cried out. Suizyama looked at them with a sideways look. "Sit down…" he said, voice trailing. Suizyama thought Mori was kind of strange at first. _**I…I felt awkward in your presence back then, but I would give anything…anything to be in your presence again. To do something as simple as to hold your hand…**_ But she did as she was told. She sat down. "So…you're a host Mori-Senpai? Can I ask what made you decide to become one?" he looked over at Honey and said "I wouldn't let Honey join alone after he was recruited" Suizyama and Mori didn't have a lot to talk about back then, but things started getting different. She gained the reputation "The one who makes Mori talk" About three months had past, and it was early Monday morning, when Suizyama arrived at the host club, delighted to see that Mori was already there, but she was a bit puzzled as to why his face was red and Tamaki and the Hitachiin twins were crowding around him. She knew the difference between Kaoru and Hikaru pretty well, so she knew it was Kaoru who noticed her and told it to Hikaru and Tamaki. They quickly left as if they were hoping she didn't see them, which was stupid of them on their part. She just decided to ignore them and walk over to Mori. "Hey Mori-Senpai! Good morning! How was your weekend?" She asked her friend. "I was thinking over the weekend…that... you and I…" Mori was blushing BIG time. "What are you trying to say, Senpai?" He walked over to the changing room and came back with a rat plush toy. At first she thought it was one of Honey's toys, which is why she was even more shocked when he handed it to her "Y-You…Suizyama…d-do y-you want to g-go out on a d-d-date with m-me on F-F-Friday?" Suizyama felt her face go red as she took the rat from Mori. She stood up and walked over to him and said, "I guess I have to call you Takashi from now on, huh?" before she kissed him.


	3. The Problem of Mitsukuni Haninozuka

_I'm going to be completely honest here. I am losing inspiration for this story. Now, that obviously doesn't mean I'm going to stop writing it. If you're not already aware, I'm also writing two other stories, one a crossover, and the other a Super Mario fanfiction. I will be focusing more of my energy into the crossover and the Super Mario stories, so don't be surprised if it takes a little while to get chapter 3 uploaded. Hopefully it won't be as long as the gap between this chapter and the last, but we'll see. All that aside, please enjoy chapter 2!_

* * *

'Maybe we moved too fast. Maybe this was meant to be. Were you not that one special person?'

"Hey" someone had said. Suizyama lost her thoughts and focused on reality. The Hitachiin twins were standing before her. They had the usual sympathetic look they wore whenever they talked to her.

"Hey Kaoru, Hikaru. How are the two of you today? How come I never see the two of you smile anymore? I might think that the two of you are gay and miss Takashi as much as I do" Hikaru had heard enough to get a devilish smile on his face.

"Thought you might say something like that."

"Hey Suizyama! Why don't you sit with us instead of Haruhi for a change?" Kaoru asked.

"Why would I? Haruhi is my cousin. You two I consider…acquaintances."

"Ouch! Cold as always!" Hikaru exclaimed. She stuck her tongue out playfully to taunt them. They left and she and Haruhi were left alone. Luckily the host club hasn't officially opened yet, so the two could have a serious girl-to-girl talk without blowing her cover to the whole school.

"You know… Suizyama, I noticed your grades are dropping… And didn't you get detention yesterday?" Suizyama sighed.

"Geez, Haruhi, what are you, my mother?" she yelled. She felt tears collecting in her eyes.

'What the… why am I crying? Oh, what does it matter anymore? I'm always crying'

Suizyama wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Suizyama!" Haruhi exclaimed when she saw the tears in her cousin's eyes. "Wh-What's wrong?"

"What's wrong _every _day! I was in _love _with him, and he's dead!"

Suizyama rose from her seat and dashed out the door, just as the club's first guests were preparing to make their entrance. Haruhi wanted to chase after her, to make sure she was all right, but her "mother" wouldn't let her.

* * *

Ouran Academy was buzzing with gossip. It was only natural, with one of the most known senior boys dating a freshman girl, who had only four months ago moved to Japan from the USA.

Who was this "Suizyama Fujioka"? And what is it about her that made Mori lovesick in only four months? If she's from America, why is she in Japan now? If she is Japanese, why was she even in America in the first place? Is her father an international thief? Does she have a baby in America?

All of these rumors died as quickly as they were born, but yet, rich girls still filed into the host club to see Suizyama and Mori, the cutest couple in the entire academy.

But one day, something… interesting happened in the club before it opened.

"Now you've done it!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"It's done, all right", Hikaru added.

"It's not our fault", said Kaoru.

"Y-You idiots! You're the ones who bumped into it, right?" Tamaki scolded.

"That's because Haruhi was running away" Hikaru claimed.

"We wanted to have some fun, by having her do a little cosplay" Kaoru replied.

"We're _always _doing cosplay, you know!" Tamaki retorted.

"Not the usual Host Club kind" Hikaru said with a smile.

"This time in a bunny girl costume- disguised as a girl", Kaoru mischievously added.

"_Disguised_ as a girl?" Haruhi asked.

"She _is _a girl, wise guys" Suizyama threw in.

Mori chuckled.

"You'd want to see that too, right, sir?" The twins said in unison. Suddenly, the expression and color of Tamaki's face changed. He was silent as he stared blankly at Haruhi. Her cousin decided that enough was enough.

"Takashi, darling, could you let me up for a second while I beat some sense into my senpai and some twins?" Suizyama said to her boyfriend.

"Sure, sweetie" he replied as he moved his arm off of her, thus giving her the ability to sit up straight, and ultimately, stand up. She walked over to Tamaki, and slapped him across the face.

"No! Bad senpai!" she yelled.

Honey, who was sleeping on a nearby couch, began to stir.

"No, Suizyama, please!" Hikaru wailed.

"You don't understand, you'll wake up Honey-senpai!" Kaoru added.

Suizyama looked at them with protective malice in her eyes.

"What would Honey do that's worse than what I want to do to you?" She asked them, curious about their ensuing reply. But then, Haruhi was on the move. The twins had been so occupied with begging Suizyama to calm down, that they didn't even notice Haruhi Fujioka escape their grasps.

"High School 3rd-year, and he's still taking naps? Well, we can't help that his bunny has been stained. Let's wake him up and frankly apologize." Haruhi said.

"Wait! Don't go near Honey-senpai!" Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru exclaimed simultaneously.

"Hurry, come take shelter over here!" Tamaki said as he waved for Haruhi to join him, but Hikaru and Kaoru came running over instead. Haruhi calmly walked over to the end of the couch where Tamaki was. Suizyama knelt down on the opposite side, right in front of Tamaki.

"And why's that? And don't you dare give me some half-brained story, Tamaki!" Suizyama barked. Tamaki looked at Suizyama with fear in his eyes.

"I don't know who to be more scared of…" Hikaru started.

"… Honey or Suizyama!" Kaoru finished.

"Well? I'm waiting, Tamaki!" Suizyama growled.

"Senpai, he's waking up!" the twins exclaimed.

"Oh no!" Tamaki wailed. "We're too late!"

Suizyama sighed. "Oh, please!" she said. With those words, she turned around and started to walk over to where Honey was just arising from his nap.

Tamaki and the twins stare at her with utter fear in their eyes.

Honey, now conscious, looked at Suizyama through partially closed eyelids.

"Good morning, Honey-Senpai!" Honey, without responding, got up and walked around Suizyama, but not without pushing her leg. "H-Hey… Honey!" He didn't answer. Suizyama started to rub the area of her leg that Honey had come in contact with. "You know, that hurts…"

"Did you hear that? She's hurt!" Hikaru wailed.

"If he'd do that to Suizyama, then imagine what he'll do to us!" Kaoru added.

"We're doomed!" Tamaki exclaimed, all too dramatically. Honey walks over to the table with nothing but his blanket in tow. He takes a look at his soiled bunny. Slowly and ominously, he turns his head to face Hikaru, Kaoru, Tamaki, Haruhi and Suizyama.

"Who got my bunny doll dirty?" he asks. Tamaki and the twins are frozen by fear as they stare at Honey with pure guilt plastered on their faces.

Suizyama took one look at Honey and became scared, too. "Th-That expression…"

"H-H-H-Help, Mori-Senpai!" the trio yells in unison. At their pleas, Mori appears besides Honey.

"Your bunny doll…" he began, "wanted to drink tea really badly"

Honey instantly cheered up, and said, "That's why is face is all dirty!" He then lifted his bunny up towards Mori and asked, "Will he eat cake, too?" Tamaki and the twins fell to the ground, defeated.

"Wow, is that _all _it took? And you three were worried!" Suizyama laughed, almost sadistically. She then approached her boyfriend from behind, wrapping her arms around him. "You have the solution to everything, don't you?" She said. Mori gave a small laugh, then turned to face his girlfriend, and the two shared a kiss.


	4. The Complexion of Tamaki Suoh

Hey everyone! Sorry to keep you waiting so long! Last time I uploaded a chapter of this story, I was in high school, and now I am in college! So that transition is partly to blame for the delay. If you haven't gone through it, boy it's rough. You gotta make sure you do everything to finish high school, and get your driver's license, and your own car, and a part-time job, and submit your college application, and it's just a mess. Real emotional too. Anyway, I'm probably boring you. So without further ado, the next chapter! :D

* * *

Suizyama stood in front of the girl's bathroom mirror. She scolded herself for her inappropriate and weak actions, as she tried to steady her breathing. Carefully, she used tissues to wipe away her concoction of tears and mascara. She tossed the soiled cotton into the trash barrel, and then took a firm grasp of the edges of the sink. Suizyama began to calm herself down and she heard the bell ring, signaling the start of the day's first class. However, she made no move to honor it. She took long, deep breaths and tried to fill her mind with good thoughts and happy memories. And, no matter how delightful they were, she tried to keep any memory of Takashi out of her mind, for they seemed tainted and bitter.

After some time had passed, Suizyama felt she was ready to rejoin her peers, and she headed out. Suizyama found herself surprised when she saw that Tamaki had been standing outside, as if he was waiting for her.

"Tamaki-Sempai, what are you doing? Aren't you worried about being late to class?" she asked.

"Well, actually… I was hoping to ask you… if you'd have a talk with me… at lunch, in the club room" he said, blushing.

"Um, sure, I guess" Suizyama replied.

"Great! But do me a favor, and don't tell Haruhi-Chan."

"Huh? Haruhi-Chan?" Tamaki's face went red.

"I-I-I-I-I" Tamaki stammered. Then, as if in a fit of panic, he dashed toward his classroom.

'Gosh that boy is weird. He better not be trying to pull anything like last year… Boy, that was a pain…'

* * *

Kyouya feverishly tapped away at his cell phone's keys. He held the device to the side of his head, only able to hope that his beloved classmate would answer. As he attempted to establish a connection with his old friend, the other members of the host club, as well as their number one groupie, Suizyama, were having much more meaningless conversation and banter.

"What is with this outfit?" Haruhi wondered aloud.

"We told you, it's a costume for the special parade" Hikaru responded.

"Haru-Chan, you look cute!" Honey chirped.

"Don't forget, Haruhi-Chan, that that's a compliment" Her cousin coyly said.

Haruhi sighed. "Not that. Why am I the only one dressed as a girl?"

"Who cares? This is cosplay, so dressing like you're a girl is completely okay!" Hikaru said, acting as if he were Tamaki at the head of the club.

"'Like' I'm a girl?" Haruhi said as Suizyama glared at Hikaru from her boyfriend's side.

From the crowd, Kaoru turned away and asked Kyouya:

"Well?"

"No good. He's not answering" Kyouya responded as he snapped his flip-phone to a close.

"Tamaki-Senpai really did end up not showing his face once at the salon today."

The room grew dead silent. Everyone became sad, and wore the emotion on their face. Even Honey, who was known for his innate happiness, seemed depressed. Suizyama could read the hurt on her cousin's face, and squeezed Mori's hand. At this gesture, Mori looked at his girlfriend and attempted to cheer her up, but nobody in the host club could express the slightest hint of happiness in this heart-breaking moment.

That was when Kyouya stepped up to the plate. With a look of determination on his face, he pulled out his cell phone once again and dialed another number. Kyouya vanished into the background as Suizyama directed her attention towards Haruhi.

"Hey, how are you holding up?" Suizyama asked. Haruhi pretended as if she did not know what her cousin was speaking of.

"I don't mind cosplaying as a girl, it's fine" she said, attempting to steer the conversation away from where it was obviously heading. As much as she wanted to, Suizyama decided not to pry. She could Haruhi cared for Tamaki, even though she tried her best to hide it. If all the members of the Host Club hadn't been present like they were, Suizyama would've pressed Haruhi until she admitted her true feelings for the perky blonde boy.

Kyouya then surprised everyone by dramatically announcing, "Tamaki is planning to return to France." Everyone in the room was stunned.

"WHAAAAT?" Suizyama yelled.

"Tama-Chan is leaving!" Honey asked in disbelief.

"You've gotta be kidding! I'm not about to let this end so suddenly!" Hikaru yelled in anger.

"Hikaru…" his twin empathetically said.

"Is this… really happening?" Suizyama whispered in disbelief.

Mori took her by the hand and gently said, "I don't think Tamaki would leave so abruptly, and without good reason…"

"Tamaki!" Kyouya suddenly yelled as he looked out of the window. Everyone else rushed forward to view the same scene as the upcoming Otori.

"Tama-Chan" Honey yelled.

"Sir!" Kaoru shouted.

"The Ouran fair isn't over yet!" Hikaru protested.

"My family's car should be in the parking lot! Let's go, Haruhi!" Kyouya said in a mere matter of seconds. Haruhi looked at Kyouya with shock and hurt on her face.

"This is… it's all happening so fast…" Suizyama remarked.

Mori grabbed Suizyama's wrist. "I want you to stay at the school and wait for us"

"What? Takashi, don't be insane. I need to go!" Mori shook his head.

"I have a bad feeling about this, and I don't want you getting hurt." He said.

Suizyama sighed. She didn't want to fight with her boyfriend, especially when she wasn't sure if she could win or not. Besides, if she took up too much of his time, it could possibly delay the rescue mission. The last thing Suizyama wanted was for Tamaki to go to France and leave everyone heartbroken.

"Promise me I'll see you all in one piece, and with Tamaki."

Suizyama and Mori smiled at each other, and then shared a kiss. Suizyama watched Mori and Honey run off. Never did she think that in that moment, she was much closer to losing Mori.


	5. The Stubbornness of Kyouya Ootori

_I said that this story would be concluded before 2012 ended, and that is exactly what is going to happen!_

* * *

Suizyama walked into the third music room, famous for hosting none other than the host club. It was lunch, and she was really hoping that whatever Tamaki wanted to talk about, it wasn't going to be a waste of time. When she arrived, the only other person present was Kyouya, who was busily working on his laptop, acting as if he never noticed her come in. Suizyama didn't mind, as she was used to Kyouya's reserved personality.

Not long after she arrived, Tamaki came in. "Suizyama, thank you for coming." He said. Tamaki then started pacing around the room erratically, something Suizyama wasn't used to.

"Tamaki? Are you okay? I mean, what did you call me in here for? And could you stop, you're making me nervous, being so fidgety."

"Yes, I should." Tamaki sat down on the couch, but then almost immediately got back up. He then started repetitiously sitting, and then standing back up.

"Tamaki, would you just tell me what all of this is about?" Suizyama asked, somewhat frustrated.

Tamaki took a deep breath and then looked at Suizyama with a serious expression, one that she had only seen once before; at Mori's funeral. "I can't… get her out of my head."

" 'Her?' You don't mean…"

"Haruhi-Chan. I think I might be in love, Suizyama."

"Whoa whoa! Slow down, Tamaki. I mean, how can you say you love Haruhi? I've been in love, and trust me, you can't be in love." As the conversation continued on, Tamaki and Suizyama switched roles, in that she was the erratic one, and Tamaki was the calm one.

"I might not be in love, but I definitely feel something for Haruhi. And I can't stand it anymore. I need to stand on the roof of the school and profess my love to her for all the school to hear!" Tamaki said with a gleam in his eyes.

Suizyama slapped Tamaki across the face. "YOU MORON!" she yelled.

Tamaki rubbed his red check, and with puppy dog eyes looked at Suizyama and asked, "Why did you do that, Suizyama-Chan?!"

"Because you need some sense smacked into you! How can you possibly even think about entering a relationship like that with my cousin? She's supposed to be a boy, and girls are supposed to faun over both of you. If Haruhi even wants to be with you too, and that's a big if, it will look like two gay guys. And if you're supposed to be seducing girls, and they think you're in a gay relationship, how does that work? I mean, girls don't really go for that. They'd have to be sick to faun over two queers…" Suizyama closed her eyes and took a moment to collect her thoughts. "So if you want to really ask her out, make it a little more low key, alright?"

"Then… then you'll really help me, Suizyama?" Tamaki said with a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

Suizyama sighed. Was she really going to help Tamaki ask Haruhi out? She wasn't even sure if Haruhi would be interested in dating Tamaki, so what if asking her out ruins their friendship? Suizyama normally wouldn't have helped him out of that fear, but after every crazy thing that happened in her life, why not? Maybe Haruhi and Tamaki are the next Suizyama and Takeshi. You never know until you take that leap of faith.

"Yes Tamaki, I'm going to help you." She said.

Tamaki smiled and exclaimed "Oh Suizyama! Thank you so much for helping me!" He then embraced her, which made her just angry enough to say:

"Okay Tamaki… you can let go now… AND BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND!"

Tamaki did as he was told. He let go of Suizyama, and then she led them both to be sitting on one of the room's couches. Suizyama produced a piece of paper and a pen from her bag she had been carrying, and laid the former item out on the coffee table.

"All right. Let's write down what you'll do so you don't forget, ok Tamaki?" Suizyama said. Tamaki nodded.

"Ok, so where would be a good place for you to ask out Haruhi? A place where not a lot of people will be, one that maybe holds some good memories for you and Haruhi?" Suizyama asked. Tamaki gave it some thought, and then a light bulb went on.

"The pond might be a good place" he said.

"What, the one with that statue? That doesn't really strike me as romantic… I mean sure, it's isolated enough… and Haruhi doesn't have my tastes… why there anyway?"

"When Haruhi first joined the host club, one of the girls threw her belongings into the pond, and I helped her fish them out. It was the first time we had a serious moment together."

"What? Someone did that to Haruhi?!" Suizyama yelled, suddenly entering "protective mode." After her outburst, she blushed and said, "Sorry… So the pond. Basically you can just ask Haruhi to meet you at the pond, she won't suspect anything. And she'll come, so you won't have to worry about that…" Suizyama said as she recorded their discussion.

"Now all you have to do is pick a time and place where there shouldn't be too many people around! Figure that out, and then hope for the best!" Suizyama said as she handed the piece of paper to Tamaki. He gave her a look of shock.

"But we can't be done! There's so much else we have to discuss! What will say? How will I say it? WHAT WILL I WEAR?" Tamaki began to panic.

"Okay Tamaki, deep breath. What you need to do is just be yourself. If Haruhi likes you for who you are, she'll say yes no matter how you ask, ok? Relax Tamaki, relax!" Suizyama then pushed Tamaki out the door of the music room with the paper in his hand. She then took a sigh of relief.

Suizyama looked over in Kyouya's general direction and said, "Did I really just tell Tamaki to relax?" Kyouya gave a small smirk as he continued to work. With nothing better to do, she slowly walked over to Kyouya's table and took a seat.

"I know you heard every last syllable of that conversation. You know, I wouldn't blame you if you interfered. I know you like Ha-ru-hi" Suizyama said in a teasing manner. Without even looking away from his laptop, Kyouya responded.

"You're being ridiculous."

"Am I? C'mon, Haruhi tells me everything. About the mall, the night with the lightning, I mean what do you call that? And I was there the night Tamaki tried to run away, and I saw the way you looked at Haruhi while you danced together. You seriously want to tell me you don't have feelings for Haruhi after all that?"

Kyouya stopped working and turned toward Suizyama. The expression on his face was serious, and Suizyama winced when he suddenly turned his head.

"Maybe I have feelings for your cousin, but Tamaki is a close friend, and I can't do that to him."

"Have you ever been in a relationship?" Suizyama asked. Kyouya paused.

"No, I have not." He said.

"What I had with Takeshi with something precious. If I could have him by my side today, there is no obstacle I wouldn't face. I know that I'm a better person because of him, and I gladly take the heartbreak in order to have those memories. And if Haruhi can give you what I had with Takeshi, then fight for her, Kyouya."

"I'm sorry Suizyama, but it's none of your concern."

Suizyama sighed. Then she got up and left the room. Maybe Kyouya was right, and it was none of her concern. Suizyama just couldn't stand the thought of someone not fighting for a relationship. If she could fight for hers, she would.

Suizyama then went on her way to meet Haruhi. As fate would have it, she had to walk by the hallway overlooking the pond where Tamaki was planning to ask Haruhi out. Suizyama, out of the corner of her eye, happened to notice that Haruhi and Tamaki were already there.

"What? Already?!" Suizyama blurted out. She quickly headed over to the area, as she couldn't tell by looking what was transpiring. The whole point of not discussing when Tamaki was going to ask Haruhi out was so that Suizyama wouldn't show up. She knew she shouldn't, but she couldn't help it.

When she got there, she took a deep breath, as she was winded from running.

"Suizyama?" Haruhi asked, confused.

"Oh, don't mind me. Listen to what Tamaki has to say. Go on." She replied. Suizyama casually glanced over at Tamaki, expecting some sort of drama queen reaction, but his gaze was fixed on Haruhi. His face was red, and he was acting like Haruhi just got distracted by a butterfly.

"Haruhi… will you date me?" Tamaki asked. Suizyama sighed.

"Aren't you 16, senpai?" she replied. Suizyama sighed a second time.

"Well, yes, but what I meant was… will you go out on a date with me?"

Suizyama smiled. Was she about to witness the birth of a new relationship?


	6. The Heartbreak of Hikaru Hitachiin

_This is it folks, we've entered the home stretch! Expect the finale later today!_

* * *

"Sure," Haruhi responded. Tamaki beamed from ear to ear.

"She... she said yes… DADDY'S GOT A DATE!" Tamaki exclaimed. Suizyama bonked him on the head.

"Not so loud! Do you want the whole school to hear?" Suizyama scolded.

"Sorry, Suizyama. I'm just… so happy," Tamaki responded as he blushed and looked over at Haruhi. He then walked over to hug her. She seemed as if she was not amused. Suizyama smiled at the two, and then wiped a lone tear from her eye.

About a month went by. Tamaki and Haruhi's date had been successful, and the two were now a couple. They, of course, hid their relationship from their clients, but were open about it with the other hosts. Tamaki constantly fawned over his girlfriend Haruhi, and Haruhi tried not to get too embarrassed by her boyfriend's affection.

Then came the day that changed Suizyama's life. The day that everything had been leading up to. The day that had been cooking since the moment Suizyama lost her Takashi.

Ever since Tamaki and Haruhi started dating, the host club had seen the same routine. After they were "closed," and the guests were gone, Tamaki would apologize to Haruhi for flirting with other women, and she would give him, "You don't have to apologize Tamaki, it's what you do." Then Tamaki would try to give her some expensive gift, one that Haruhi would insist she couldn't accept because it was too pricey, but Tamaki would keep insisting until Haruhi caved. And then everyone would leave the third music room, and Haruhi would try to leave, but Tamaki would try to convince her to stay with him a little longer, but Haruhi would have to tell him she needed to study, and couldn't afford to fall behind in her school work. Then Tamaki would let her go, and try to kiss her, but she would stop him. And that was typical.

But then came that day. The day that the pattern broke. When Tamaki came to give his daily, "I'm sorry I flirted with other girls" to Haruhi, her response was unlike anything before. Suizyama nearly had a heart attack when she heard Haruhi say:

"Tamaki, you can kiss me."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to look in their direction. Tamaki, his face brighter than a tomato, and Haruhi, her face bearing a small smile. Suizyama, the twins, and even Kyouya, all looked at the couple with anticipation. As Tamaki leaned in to share a kiss with Haruhi, Suizyama noticed out of the corner of her eye that Hikaru seemed to be looking on in horror, while Kaoru gripped his hand. Somehow Suizyama missed gawking at Haruhi and Tamaki's first kiss, and had her gaze fixed on the twins.

After this, Haruhi and Tamaki were smiling at each other. Tamaki grabbed Haruhi's hand, and then the happy couple walked out of the third music room. Kyouya, without saying a word, left as well. This left Suizyama alone with the Hitachiin twins. She noticed that Hikaru was crying, and Kaoru was trying to cheer him up. Concerned, she walked over to them.

"Whoa, hey! What's wrong, Hikaru?" she asked. Kaoru, speaking for his brother, said:

"Hikaru is in love with Haruhi, and he can't stand to see her with Tamaki-Senpai."

Suizyama then turned to look right at Hikaru, who had silenced his sobs and was looking right at Suizyama in return. She had planned to scold him, and tell him that if he really loves Haruhi, he'd stop crying and start fighting. But when she saw his tears, and thought about Haruhi's own happiness, as well as the tears she shed in the past, she changed her mind.

"Hikaru… I have the deepest empathy for you. I lost the man I loved, much like you lost the woman that you love. Hikaru, you're right to cry. Crying is good. Haruhi and Tamaki are really happy together, and I can understand how even the strongest feelings of love for Haruhi can't get in the way of two friends, so happy together.

"When Takashi and I were together, I was happier than you could even imagine. I thought we would have it all. We talked about getting married one day, shortly before he died. I had it all planned. After I graduated, I would attend college alongside Takashi, and we were going to get married, have kids, and grow old together. Back when he was alive, it wasn't a question. It was definitely going to happen. But then he died…

"Losing Takashi didn't even register at first. It was like I couldn't accept he was gone. I mourned his death, but then I'd pick up the phone to call him, and I'd be in the middle of dialing when I remembered that there'd be nobody to answer. The world moved on, but I lodged myself in the past. I didn't want to move on if I couldn't move on with him. It was just too much to accept.

"But then my friends and family started to notice, and they started to help me. Haruhi kept calling and visiting to distract me, and my parents were there for me too. My mom kept telling me that I was young and needed to experience life, not sit around and cry until my mortgage was due. And my dad would just hug me. He wouldn't say a word. I knew he was trying, but that didn't really help. It only made things worse because he reminded me of Takashi, and helped me to imagine that he was still alive, still holding me…

"And then I finally realized that I can't live my life mourning someone's death. The world doesn't stop every time something tragic happens. The world keeps turning, spinning, never stopping. And if you don't keep going with it, you get left behind. And nobody should ever get left behind."

After Suizyama concluded her speech, she didn't even look at Hikaru. In fact, she was actually looking at Kaoru. In her own words, she talked to herself. She realized that what she said was true, and she never really realized before now that she was over losing Takashi. She was ready to move on. And then she started thinking about Kaoru.

The night of Halloween, when Suizyama got lost and was frightened, she paired with Kaoru, and then she didn't feel so scared.

'Of course' she thought.

That day when Suizyama openly expressed her desire for a new pair of boots, and then a few days later, Kaoru gave some to her, exactly the way she wanted them.

'How could I not see it?'

Then there was the time Suizyama tried to bake cookies, but they were awful. Kaoru still said he liked them, even though it was obvious he didn't.

'Am I really this blind?'

When Tamaki and the twins faced off in that "refreshment" contest, Kaoru almost blew it for them when he went out of his way to find Takashi for her, when she could have easily found him herself.

'This is… too much.'

Suizyama looked at Kaoru Hitachiin, perhaps for the first time in her life. The two locked eyes, and Hikaru, completely better, looked at his brother and Suizyama with a smile on his face.

"Suizyama…" Kaoru said.

"Kaoru… I'm sorry I didn't realize sooner," Suizyama said.

Kaoru then reached forward, and grabbed Suizyama's hand.


	7. The Bliss of Kaoru Hitachiin

_Dum-Da-Da-DAA!_ _And now, the moment you've all been waiting for! The final chapter of Flowers for Ouran! YAY!_

* * *

Suizyama pulled her hand away from Kaoru.

She finally allowed herself to move on from Takashi, and now she is bombarded with suppressed feelings for Kaoru Hitachiin. And, as it turns out, Kaoru feels those same emotions equally, if not more so. This was more than Suizyama could handle.

"I'm sorry, I-I need a…" was all Suizyama could say before she dashed out of the club's meeting room. She ran down the hall, and locked herself in the nearest girl's restroom. Her mind was in a complete state of panic. She broke down and began to cry.

"How can this be happening to me?!" She shouted amidst her sobs. She sat on the bathroom floor, thinking about Takashi. Would it be okay if she started seeing someone else this quickly? But then again, after Kaoru had to stand on the sidelines while she was a couple with Takashi, how could she put him through rejection?

The door then started to open, and Suizyama heard a familiar voice call out, "Suizyama?"

Suizyama looked in surprise. "Haruhi? What are you doing here? Don't you have plans with Tamaki?" she asked as she started to wipe tears away from her face.

"Yeah, but you're more important to me." She replied with a smile.

"How did you even know?" Suizyama asked.

"Hikaru sent me a text." Haruhi replied.

Suizyama laughed. "Of course he did."

"So what's wrong?" Haruhi asked.

"Hikaru didn't tell you?" Suizyama asked. Haruhi shook her head.

"All he said was that you needed me."

Suizyama took a deep breath. "Kaoru wants to be in a relationship with me."

"EH? Really?!" Suizyama nodded, trying not to cry again.

"But… why are you crying?"

"This is all happening too fast… I just got over Takashi, and I'm ready to live life! But then all this happens with Kaoru? Why can't I just be on my own? What if I lose Kaoru? I barely survived losing Takashi, what if I lose him too? The damage that'll be done to my heart will be there to stay, and I won't be able to shake it off. I'm scared, Haruhi... What do I do?"

"Well, I think you should be with Kaoru." Haruhi replied.

"You didn't even think about it, Haruhi. How can you stand by that if you didn't put any thought into it!" Suizyama said, crying again. Now on top of everything, she thinks her cousin doesn't care.

Haruhi reached out to Suizyama and grabbed her hand. "Because I know he'll make you happy. I never thought I'd be in a relationship with Tamaki, but I am and he's made me really happy. You know what it's like. The way it is to be with someone who cares about you. A person to hold your hand, and make you feel like you're… well… rich."

Suizyama and Haruhi both started to laugh. Then when the laughter subsided, Suizyama said, "You don't know what it's like to lose the one you love."

Haruhi glanced down at the floor. "That may be true… but I know what it's like to be in a relationship. And you know what that's like. And I know Kaoru pretty well, and I think he can really make you happy. There's nothing you can't handle, Suizyama."

Suizyama smiled at her cousin. "You're right Haruhi… I mean, if I had a time machine and could go back in time to stop myself from ever going out with Takashi, just to avoid the heartbreak, I wouldn't do it. I wouldn't even consider it. Perhaps Kaoru can give me something like that. And yeah, what was I thinking? There is nothing that I can't handle!" Suizyama rose up to her feet and stood victoriously. But then she looked at Haruhi.

"Isn't it too soon to start seeing someone else?" she asked.

Haruhi sighed. Then she looked at Suizyama and said, "Mori would want you to be happy."

Suizyama smiled at her cousin, and then she took a deep breath. She looked at her reflection, and wiped away all of her tears. She collected her thoughts, and then she walked outside the bathroom, only to find the Hitachiin twins outside.

"Kaoru, can we go somewhere we can be alone?" Suizyama asked.

Kaoru nodded, then they started heading over to a nearby classroom. Suizyama noticed that Hikaru was following them. Suizyama turned to face him and said, "When I said 'alone,' I meant just with Kaoru! Beat it, Hikaru!"

Frightened, Hikaru backed off. Then the two found an abandoned classroom with an unlocked door. Once Suizyama was convinced that they had some privacy, she looked Kaoru right in the eyes.

"Kaoru. As you know, I used to go out with Takashi. When he died, I was devastated. It took me a while to recover, and there were times when I thought I never would. I didn't live my life, and shut everything, and everyone, out."

"I know what that's like." Kaoru said.

"Well, the point is, I feel like that time is over, and I accept that. I finally feel like I can move on, and I'm ready to start living my life again." Suizyama said.

Kaoru then grabbed both of her hands with his, and asked, "Suizyama, would you like to live it with me?" Suizyama beamed a radiant smile.

"Yes Kaoru. I'd like that very much." Kaoru leaned in, and then he and Suizyama shared their first kiss together.

And the rest is, as they say, history.


End file.
